


Lock in your love

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post Season 7, UST quickly turned RST, acxa: an incredible badass that will stab you for looking at her funny, also acxa: blushing stuttering mess around pretty girls, i have no excuse for this it just happened, rip lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Watching Acxa spar is enthralling in a way Veronica can't resist.They moved against each other like lightning in the night sky, a blur of purple and black punctuated with the flashing spark of luxite on luxite as their blades met. Sweat dripped down Keith's chin, mirrored in every detail by Acxa's own. Their breaths came hard against each other's cheeks, locked close by impossibly strong hands gripping the hilts of each other's blades.Keith gave a clipped nod and they both relaxed, taking a step back. “Great job,” he panted, rubbing the side of his face, leaving a greasy smear on the shoulder of his faded gray t-shirt.Acxa grunted her acceptance of the end of the match and nodded back. She was never happy with a stalemate, but it was a marked improvement. “Tomorrow then?” She asked quietly.Keith smirked, looking at something behind Acxa's shoulder. “Sure, you know where to find me.” He held up a hand in a parting wave before hopping off the mat and heading for the men's locker room.





	Lock in your love

**Author's Note:**

> Please go look at the [incredible fanart ](http://uneballe-unmort.tumblr.com/post/178841357118/that-nycc-poster-made-me-fall-in-love-with-this)that inspired this

They moved against each other like lightning in the night sky, a blur of purple and black punctuated with the flashing spark of luxite on luxite as their blades met. Sweat dripped down Keith's chin, mirrored in every detail by Acxa's own. Their breaths came hard against each other's cheeks, locked close by impossibly strong hands gripping the hilts of each other's blades. 

Keith gave a clipped nod and they both relaxed, taking a step back. “Great job,” he panted, rubbing the side of his face, leaving a greasy smear on the shoulder of his faded gray t-shirt. 

Acxa grunted her acceptance of the end of the match and nodded back. She was never happy with a stalemate, but it was a marked improvement. “Tomorrow then?” She asked quietly. 

Keith smirked, looking at something behind Acxa's shoulder. “Sure, you know where to find me.” He held up a hand in a parting wave before hopping off the mat and heading for the men's locker room. 

Acxa stiffened as she turned around, resigning herself to be unprepared for what she knew she'd see. Veronica was at the edge of the mat, towel in one hand, the other on her hip. 

Heart leaping into her throat, Acxa strode as confidently as she could manage over to where the woman waited, eyeing her appreciatively over her thin-framed glasses. The bright gym lights glinted off her steely gray gaze, making her face seem to sparkle with it. 

“Veronica,” she murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Her lips quirked up into a fond smile as she held the towel out. “You're getting really good with that thing,” Veronica praised, nodding towards the luxite blade sheathed on her belt. 

Acxa took the towel and buried her blushing face in it, wiping away the evidence of her sparring match. When her ragged breaths slowed, she pulled the towel away and offered a quiet “Thank you,” in response. 

A slender, elegant finger slid to the bridge of Veronica's nose and pushed her glasses up higher. Acxa's mouth went dry watching it, though something in the back of her mind screamed that the gesture shouldn't have been anywhere near as sensual as it had seemed. 

“You wanna grab some lunch together when you're done getting cleaned up?” Veronica's tone was light, casual. Her easy smile should have been, but Acxa couldn't tear her eyes away from the full, soft lips. 

“That sounds lovely, thank you,” Acxa managed to force the words from her throat, excusing herself to the women's locker room. 

Veronica watched her go with a grin, eyes transfixed on the way her pants hugged the curves of her calves and thighs as she hurried across the gym, disappearing behind the locker room door. 

“An alien, huh?” An amused voice asked from behind her. 

She turned towards a grinning Nadia who greeted her with a teasing thud to the shoulder. 

“She tossed  _ Shiro  _ across the room like he was a ragdoll yesterday. Plus, I've always looked good in purple,” she teased, adjusting her glasses with a wink. 

Nadia laughed, pumping her eyebrows and letting out a sarcastic, sultry meow. “Go get her, tiger.” She held a curled hand up like claw, swiping towards Veronica's chest. 

Veronica chuckled, pushing the hand away. “Aren't you supposed to training, Lieutenant?” The rest of the MFE squad was already across the gym in various stages of their warm up routines. 

With a heaving sigh, Nadia relented and threw up a sloppy salute. “Yes ma'am,” she groaned. 

Veronica caught her arm before she could turn around fully. “We’re having lunch once Acxa's done showering. I'll give you the whole scoop later,” she promised in a low, conspiratorial whisper. 

Nadia's eyes lit up and she nodded, giggling. In much better spirits, she dashed across the room to join her team. 

Barging into the locker room seemed too forward, and rude to boot, as tempted as Veronica was. She'd been watching the daily sparring matches Acxa engaged in for several days, always against the fastest or strongest the Garrison had to offer. Watching the way she twisted, curled, coiled and then struck like a snake, dancing out of her opponent's grasp before they could retort only to slither around to a blind spot before striking again was mesmerizing. 

The scenes plagued her mind long after she left the gym every morning. 

Never one for bashfulness, Veronica had come on strong, heaping praise upon the other woman, revelling in the shy, blushing smiles of gratitude it earned her. It only took one conversation to be sure the magnetic attraction she felt was mutual, but she drew out her move for a few days just for the rush of it. 

The door creaked open and Acxa slipped out quietly, her damp hair beading moisture onto her neck. She stopped in front of Veronica and shifted her bag on her shoulder. “I'm, I'm ready. If you are.” Her soft voice carried a hint of fresh, minty mouthwash. 

Veronica smiled, letting the corners of her eyes crinkle with fondness as she looped her arm through Acxa's elbow. “Absolutely.” 

* * *

The cafeteria wasn't yet the crowded, bustling hub of activity it would be come noon, only a few cadets and officers worked through the lines or sat at the rows of tables trying to finish their lunches before the swarm hit. Veronica dropped Acxa's arm and handed her a tray with a smirk. “Sorry, next time I'll find somewhere nicer to take you,” she teased, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose. 

Acxa's cheeks flushed a violet so deep it was almost black. “This is, it's fine.” She took the tray and pulled it close to her chest like a beloved gift, not turning towards the mess lines. 

Veronica’s smirk melted into a fond smile as she laid a hand across the small of Acxa’s back, gently guiding her towards the line. “You have to get some mac and cheese. It’s honestly divine, just try to ignore how it looks.” 

A first stuttered step turned into the familiar commanding stride as Acxa made her way to the line, the warm press of Veronica’s hand sending a shiver up her spine. “Shiro’s very fond of it,” she replied quietly, sliding her tray along the silvery guide attached to the counter. 

“He has great taste,” Veronica agreed smiling and nodding to the mess workers as they handed the pair of women various plates of food. 

It was difficult to follow Veronica’s lead from in front, but Acxa did her best, unwilling to seek freedom from the light grip that had drifted to rest along her hip bone. Too soon, their trays were loaded and Veronica had to carry hers with both hands to the table. 

They sat across from each other, conversation halted in favor of replenishing much needed calories from a long morning spent training. Longer, of course, in Acxa’s case, Veronica having been distracted from taking her leave after her shower by the sparring match. She couldn’t find even a sliver of regret within herself as she surveyed her breath-taking lunch companion. 

Acxa’s eyes were downturned to her tray as she ate, long lashes peppering her still flushed cheeks with butterfly kisses as she blinked. Veronica was transfixed, the not unfamiliar longing in her chest freezing her fork mid-bite. As if able to feel her gaze, Acxa tilted her head up, quickly wiping at her mouth with a napkin. 

“I read your report on the MFE training yesterday. It’s coming along well.” Acxa's praise lifted Veronica's heart into her throat. 

She took a slow sip of her water, easing it back down into her chest before replying. “They're remarkable pilots, makes my job much easier.” 

Acxa nodded, a faint smile on her face at the unnecessary and uncharacteristic modesty. 

The meal continued in an easy, quiet companionship in a strange almost quantum juxtaposition with tension Veronica was more and more eager to resolve as the surrounding tables filled. As both trays emptied and the background noise as the rest of the Garrison seemed to file in ratcheted up around them, Veronica bit her lip in trepidation before shaking off her nerves. She already knew what Acxa's answer would be. 

“I have more simulation and flight data on my computer in my room, if you're interested.” She knew neither of them needed the thin excuse, but several cadets had slid in beside them and she didn't want to make Acxa uncomfortable in front of them. 

Acxa stood, tray in hand. Her small smile was gone, replaced by a shy, toothy grin. “Very interested.” 

They dropped their trays at the spinning collection area and Veronica's hand boldly snaked its way back to Acxa's hip. Each spurred on by excitement, very few words were exchanged as their boots clipped down the hallways, echoing off the metal. 

Veronica could feel the blood pulsing in her neck, the smell of Acxa's floral shampoo filling her nose and then blooming into a fog that cluttered her mind. She fumbled with her key card as they reached her room, hands not quite trembling as she slid it into the lock and waited for the green twinkle that would finally deliver her fully into her temptation. 

The faint  _ tink _ of the lock might as well have been a gunshot for how loud it felt in the empty hall. Veronica threw open the door and held out an arm for Acxa to precede her, almost forgetting to pull the card from the slot as she followed. 

Her shoulders met metal and the breath flew from her lungs in a strangled gasp as Acxa pushed her against the closing door with a soft thud. Deep violet surrounded by a sea of gleaming yellow bore into her eyes in the dim light, asking an unspoken question for which there was only one answer. 

Veronica leaned forward and pressed their lips together gently. The gentleness didn't last long as Acxa pushed her back completely against the door, one hand threading into her hair and the other gripping tightly at her hip. Opening her lips and welcoming the soft slide of tongues that followed, Veronica let out a moan that was greedily swallowed by the woman towering over her. 

Desperately, they pulled at buttons that clattered to the floor with  _ clunks  _ that neither could hear over the sound of heaving breaths. Veronica gasped as she was hefted by the backs of her thighs skyward, groaning again into Acxa's mouth as their hip bones scraped together. Locking her ankles behind Acxa's waist and holding on by the thick mane of purple waves, Veronica tried to keep still as Acxa staggered them to the bedroom. The afternoon faded into a blissful resolution. 

* * *

Hours that could have been minutes or days later, Veronica wasn't sure, she was woken from a nap she didn't remember fading into by a rapid tap at the door. Pressing a kiss to Acxa's temple, she patted at where the end table should have been holding her glasses, remembering too late that it been upended at some point during the eventful afternoon. Squinting, she threw on a robe and secured it across her waist as she made her way to the door. 

Cracking it open and peering out into the too-bright fluorescence of the hall, her narrowed eyes landed on her little brother's face. 

“Oh my god! Ronnie are you sick? You look awful!” He called, slapping a hand to his mouth as he saw her. 

She let out an unimpressed groan. “No, I'm not sick. I'm busy. What do you want?” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Busy?” 

Veronica's eyes squeezed shut as she heard the shuffling behind her. “I found your glasses.” Acxa's soft voice called from behind her.

“Thanks,” she said sweetly, with a smile that matched her tone. 

Acxa stayed out of the crack of light spilling in through partially opened door, wearing only what she was born with. Veronica had to admire her boldness, and was filled with a renewed sense of hunger at the tantalizing sight. 

She pulled on the thin frames and turned back to the hallway. “Yeah, busy. What's up? Quickly please,” She urged, eyes widening for emphasis. 

Lance's mouth dropped open. “Holy shit,” he whispered in awe. “How do you already have mad game with hot alien chicks? You have to teach me,” he practically begged. 

She rolled her eyes. “You can't teach it, man. It's a gift.” Lance's face deflated. “Try not being a weirdo. And flowers. Chicks loves flowers. Good luck.” 

The door clicked shut in his face. 


End file.
